


Castor and Pollux

by bohemianraspberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianraspberries/pseuds/bohemianraspberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There,” Oikawa says, pointing at a pair of stars, two bright pinpricks in the distance – light years away from them and their little picnic blanket on the grass. “Alpha Geminorum. And that, just underneath it – Beta Geminorum. Castor and Pollux.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castor and Pollux

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mini fic prompt 5: things you said under the stars and in the grass
> 
> I'm very very very sorry to the people reading Seven Days - my laptop died, so until I get a new one (which should be pretty soon) I won't be able to update. I'm so sorry - I hope this eases the pain somewhat!!!!

“There,” Oikawa says, pointing at a pair of stars, two bright pinpricks in the distance – light years away from them and their little picnic blanket on the grass. “Alpha Geminorum. And that, just underneath it – Beta Geminorum. Castor and Pollux.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Oikawa, you don’t need to point out _every single star_ in _every single constellation_ we’re looking at. My mother’s a physicist. I know most of them already.”

“Yeah, but do you know the stories behind them?” Oikawa shifts onto his side, raising himself on one elbow so he’s looking down at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is suddenly very conscious of Oikawa’s eyes on him, as though he’s been placed under a microscope for inspection. They haven’t been dating all that long, and every time Oikawa does something he isn’t used to, something they never did under normal friendship circumstances – sweet looks, a light kiss, his given name sighed like a soft caress – he isn’t sure how to react. Even if he knows his own feelings, he’s wary of expressing them too readily. He’s never done this before, it’s difficult to know how to proceed, and he’s all too aware that they’re treading a fragile tightrope – if they mess this up, it could spell the end of their friendship for good.

“Which stories?” he mutters, fidgeting awkwardly.

“Castor and Pollux, for example,” comes Oikawa’s smooth reply. “According to the ancient Greeks, they were twins born from the same mother, but different fathers. One was mortal, the other a demigod, but they were inseparable. They loved each other more than anything else in the world.”

“Gross,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa laughs.

“Kind of like you and me, huh, Iwa-chan?” he says.

Iwaizumi regards him; there’s a playful grin on his lips, the one he puts on to tell the world he isn’t serious about anything, but even in the moonlight Iwaizumi can see the unease in his expression. His eyes search Iwaizumi’s face anxiously, as though scrutinising for some sign to tell him _No, we are not inseparable. No, I do not love you._

Of course, there isn’t any.

“I suppose,” Iwaizumi murmurs, slipping his palm into Oikawa’s and linking their fingers together, watching him instantly relax as he squeezes his hand for a moment.

“When Castor died,” Oikawa continues, “Pollux was distraught. He begged Zeus, his father, to bring him back, so Zeus asked him to choose between staying immortal and sacrificing half his immortality to save him.”

“ _Half?_ How can you give someone _half_ your immortality? That’s like asking for half of infinity, it doesn’t work.”

Oikawa glares at him. “Iwa-chan, it’s a story.”

“Yeah, but it has to make _sense_ – Okay, okay, sorry. I won’t interrupt anymore.”

“Pollux chose to sacrifice his own immortality for the sake of his brother. So Zeus turned them both into stars and cast them up into the sky, where they could be together for ever.”

“And so they were.”

“And so they were,” Oikawa echoes pensively. He falls silent for a few minutes, stroking his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, and then –

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” he asks softly.

“Hmm?”

“Would you do it?”

“Do what?” Iwaizumi murmurs.

“Sacrifice your immortality for me,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. “I thought you said it was just a story.”

“Yeah, but say it was real – say I died, and you were immortal, and somebody told you you could give up half your immortality to bring me back. Would you do it?”

It’s probably the easiest question Iwaizumi’s ever been asked, if one of the strangest. Though he’s never said it – and he doesn’t plan to, not yet – he’s willing to accept that he’s been in love with Oikawa for a long time, far longer than he first acknowledged. They’ve been together since they were small, done everything together, grown together, and even if Oikawa drives him up the wall on occasion he’d never trade what they have with each other for anything. He knows that. If nothing else, he knows that.

“Obviously,” he says.

Oikawa’s staring as though he’s never seen him before. It’s kind of amusing, and Iwaizumi can’t help the smile that slides on to his face. “Really?”

“Of course. What’s the point of living for eternity if you can’t spend it with the person you –”

He stops abruptly, acutely aware of the word he was about to let slip out of his mouth. Oikawa sensed it too, he can tell, because he’s suddenly alert and watching Iwaizumi with wide eyes.

“The person you what?” he asks, breathless.

Iwaizumi panics.

“Are… very fond of,” he chokes out.

Oikawa laughs and lies down again, nestling in the crook of Iwaizumi’s arm. “Hajime?” he whispers, and the way he says it sets Iwaizumi’s heart hammering against his ribcage.

“Yeah?”

“I’m very fond of you too.”


End file.
